My Darling Wife
by chococrack21
Summary: A series of drabbles about various pairings and groupings of the characters of Torchwood. There will be het, slash, and gen drabbles here. Each will be different but labeled. All drabbles are inspired by the prompt given the LJ challenge community tw100
1. My Darling Wife

Title: My Darling Wife

Author: chococrack21

Characters: Jack/Ianto

Challenge: Banter

Rating: PG

Notes: Possible spoilers for 2x01 but not really. The drabble is the result of a conversation in the episode, but I wouldn't really count it as a spoiler... You won't see any major plot spoilers here.

"Hey, Jack?" Ianto asked abruptly on the way back from their date.

Jack glanced over to Ianto and hummed his response.

"Who's the wife?" He asked thoughtfully.

Jack coughed, surprised, but his face lit up and lips pulled into a smile.

"You are," he grinned and took Ianto's hand, kissing the back of it to emphasis his point.

"But what if I don't want to be the wife?" Ianto asked, a little smirk on his face when he saw Jack's reaction.

"I don't know. Something could be arranged..." Jack answered cryptically, squeezing Ianto's hand and pulling into the parking space.


	2. Cute

Title: Cute

Author: chococrack21

Characters: The Torchwood Team plus Captain John

Challenge: Banter

Rating: PG

Notes: Spoilers for 2x01 in the relationship department. I think it makes more sense if you've seen the episode, but I don't think it's too big of a spoiler.

"You know, those two really did banter like a married couple." Gwen remarked as they waited for the bartender to mix their drinks.

Owen snorted, "I really don't want to think about it, Gwen. I can only imagine what the two did during those FIVE years in a time loop."

"Do you really want to imagine that?" Tosh taunted, joining them at the bar. "I actually think it's kind of cute," she added, taking a sip from the drink the bartender just handed her.

"I doubt Ianto thought it was 'cute,'" Gwen replied.

"And neither did you," Owen shot back.


	3. Seeing Red

This starts off the challenge: Reverse Fandom Buffy. You take an episode name from any season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer and use it as inspiration for your fic.

Being a huge Buffy fan, I went a little crazy. This is the first of seven in this prompt set.

Title: Seeing Red (6x19)

Author: chococrack21 (aka Alicita)

Characters: Jack/Ianto, John/Jack

Challenge: Fandom Reverse

Rating: PG-13 (for mentions of man kissing and other things)

Spoilers: Some relationship spoilers for 2x01. Not major, but it does make a difference.

Red is the color of passion, but there are many different types of passion, each one very different from the next.

As Ianto watched John grab Jack for a goodbye kiss, Ianto definitely saw red. Just...what did it mean?

He would be the first to admit it was hot and he wouldn't have minded watching what would have come next had they been in a more private location.

But he was jealous. They had spent five years together. Five years! How was he supposed to know Jack that well when he left every time they started to get close?


	4. Crush

Title:Crush (5x14)

Author: chococrack21 (aka Alicita)

Characters: Gwen/Rhys, Torchwood men

Challenge: Fandom Reverse

Rating: PG-13 (for one itty bitty bad word and Gwens wandering mind)

Spoilers: Err...not really!

So she'd admit, the men she worked with were hot.

And she'd also admit that she wished Rhys looked like one of them.

But she would never, ever admit that she had feelings for anyone but Rhys (even though she might have).

She loved Rhys, regardless of what foolish things her libido caused her to do. He was real, uncomplicated like all the other men she could possibly be with. Why would she give that up for a cute face, or gorgeous ass, or...

So what if she had a few crushes? It's not like she'd ever act on them. Again.


	5. The Weight of the World

Title: The Weight of the World (5x21)

Author: chococrack21 (aka Alicita)

Characters: Torchwood employees

Challenge: Fandom Reverse

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Major spoilers for 1x13

They all knew when the rift opened that they carried the weight of the world on their shoulders. They made the mess and they had to clean it up. Actually, they were the only ones who could fix it.

But Owen lost his control and killed Jack. And seeing Jack die once was bad, but when he went to "fight" Abaddon, Gwen couldn't make herself stop him. As much as she loved him, and as much as she couldn't stand seeing him die again, it had to stop.

The others would never forgive her if the world ended anyway.


	6. Checkpoint

Title: Checkpoint (5x12)

Author: chococrack21 (aka Alicita)

Characters: Owen/Tosh, Owen/Gwen, Jack/Ianto

Challenge: Fandom Reverse

Rating: R (for mentions of sex)

Spoilers: I guess for all the relationship points in the show.

There were certain checkpoints each of them had reached with each other and none of them could be taken back or ignored.

Gwen and Owen had sex, an intimacy that could never be forgotten- no matter how long or hard they thought of their grandfather's socks.

Tosh had fallen in love with Owen, and though he didn't know it, she was more uncomfortable around him than Gwen was.

Jack and Ianto had an on-again, off-again relationship, each of them knowing too much and not enough about each other.

Too bad it wasn't a game with a reset button.


End file.
